1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable air blower.
2.Description of the Related Art
People often start charcoal fires in barbeque grills when participating in outdoor recreation. However, they often use articles such as newspapers or paper plates to fan the fire. In such a manner, not only is it necessary to manually fan the fire that requires a lot of energy, the air does not go where it is most needed, at the base of the fire. The present invention has arisen to solve the these problems.